Arterial stiffness is an important physiological measurement for the assessment of cardiovascular health. Elevated arterial stiffness can raise arterial pressure and negatively alter flow dynamics and can also impact cardiac performance and coronary perfusion. Some methods have been developed to estimate arterial stiffness. These methods, however, can be expensive, complicated, invasive and difficult to perform. Accordingly, an improved, non-invasive, user-friendly, easy, low-cost solution is needed to facilitate routine screening of arterial stiffness.